Information resources, such as web pages, can include primary content and content slots that serve as placeholders for third-party content items, such as creatives. When the web page is rendered on a user computing device, third-party content items are inserted in the content slots and provided for display alongside the primary content. The content slots in which third-party content items are inserted are typically defined manually in the web page code.